russian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Russian Empire Wiki The Russian Empire (on roblox) is in the era of 1938-1950, alternate history. Imperator Kirill Vladimirovich I is the current Tsar of the Russia, after winning the Russian Revolution, which involved the death of Tsar Nicolas II.This is the wiki of how the group on roblox started off. Important Documents: Lore for the group Laws and Acts of the Russian Empire The Birth of a Group The Russian Empire in the era 1938-1950, Alternate History on Roblox began on February 1st, 2018 with the Tsar as Kirill Vladimirovich I. This is also the same date where, Nikolai Golovin was appointed Chancellor of the Russian Empire by the Tsar. Spark of a New Beginning The Armed Forces and the Government of the Russian Empire has hit a wall in its first couple of weeks. But with frequent recruiting, activity rose. Many of former members of previous groups joined to help out in the success of the group. Armed Forces of the Russian Empire The Tsar is the Supreme Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces. His Commander in Chief is Her Majesty Viktoriya Fedorovna, Empress of the Russian Empire. His Generalissimo of the Armed Forces is Nikolai Golovin. The Generalissimo of the Armed Forces of the Russian Empire is not the same with the Soviet Generalissimo, as the Generalissimo in the Russian Empire is not the highest position in the Armed Forces. Regiments There are two regiments in the Russian Empire: * Preobrazhensky Polk (Also referred to as Preo) * Kubanskiye Kazaki (Also referred to as Kuban Cossacks) These two regiments will serve as lifeguard regiments, protecting the Tsar and his Royal Family from all threats domestic and abroad. They are both commanded by the General of the Lifeguards. The current General is PyotrNikolaevich. The Tsar is the Supreme Commander in Chief of the Armies and the lifeguard regiments. Government of the Russian Empire The Government of the Russian Empire (His Majesty's Government) started off with a slow and tough battle between keeping the government active but limiting the already growing military presence in the government. However, with the help of the Chancellor's ministers, the government has kicked off with being active, and more balanced with the military members. The lower house of the government is the State Duma. The State Duma consists of 30 members. If a party gets a majority in the State Duma, the party leader is Chancellor of the Russian Empire. There is currently no majority party in the State Duma as the government is forming, no parties has been established, yet. There are currently no opposition parties in the State Duma because of how the group isn't big enough to support two parties, however the Chancellor of the Russian Empire is looking forward to elections and multiple parties in the future. The current cabinet of the Chancellor, and their roles in the State Duma are: * AleksanderKrymov (Vice-Chancellor) * Kevin9217 (Minister of Defence) * peyton20002 (Minister of Justice) * Lacking_Power (Minister of Foreign Affairs) * GilbertRichter (Minister of State Property) * ArturLP7 (Minister of Culture) * TitusUlpiusTrajanus (Minister of Health) * LaurenceGEnfield (Minister of Development) The upper house of the government of the Russian Empire is the State Council. It consists of 31 members. The State Council does not have elections, but it is through appointment by His Majesty, on with recommendation from the Chancellor of the Russian Empire. However, since the government is at its beginning stage, there is no sitting member in the State Council. Latest activity Category:Browse